Ciel Visits the Dentist
by EminemsRulez
Summary: Sebastian makes Ciel visit the dentist. But when the dentist suggests a certain procedure for Ciel, he will always blame Sebastian for it.


**Hello. So, I should be working on my crossover fanfic but I got incredibly bored with it and did this very messed up sort of drabble thing. XD I know a lot of stuff in this fanfic didn't exist during the time of Black Butler but remember, I was bored and frankly too lazy to look up if any of this existed during this time. But I hope you all like it.**

**WARNING: Small mention of yaoi in this. Nothing really too big but if you don't like something that little, then don't bitch me about it. Don't like, don't read. You don't have something nice to say, then don't say it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler! All of it belongs to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was sleeping quietly in his bed, dreaming dreams that a teenager wouldn't normally be dreaming. The night before, him and Sebastian had had a "make-out" session in his study and it was definitely the best thing he's ever done. It had been hours before and yet the young earl was still thinking about it.

He was dreaming of that session when Sebastian came in. "My lord, it is time for you to wake up," Sebastian said as he pulled open the curtains and tied them back.

Ciel yawned and rubbed his eyes with a fisted hand. He sat up and gave a good stretch. He watched Sebastian move around the bed to his side.

"For breakfast today we have cinnamon scones with strawberries and jasmine tea." Sebastian poured the tea and placed it on the bedside table. He set to work dressing the young earl.

Ciel swung his legs over the bed to allow Sebastian to begin dressing him. "What is my schedule today?" he asked.

"This morning, you have lessons in English, mathematics, and music. Later this evening, Lady Elizabeth will be visiting you." He finished pulling on the teen's pants and began buttoning his shirt. Once that was done, he finished with his shoes and tied the eye patch around his head.

"Do I have anything planned this afternoon?"

"Yes." Sebastian handed Ciel the cup of tea, which he slowly began to drink. "This afternoon, you'll be going to the dentist and-"

Ciel nearly choked on his tea. Sebastian took the cup before Ciel could drop it. "What!" he yelled. "Why! My teeth are fine!"

"They may be, my lord, but your medical records say you haven't been to a dentist since you were five. I believe it's time you have another visit."

Ciel's face looked a little paler than before and his features had a hint of nervousness. The teen pouted, crossed his arms, and looked in another direction. "I'm not going."

"I'm afraid you'll have to go, bocchan."

"Why! I don't need to!" Ciel's one blue eye was beginning to look nervously around the room.

Sebastian began smirking. "My lord? Are you, perhaps, afraid of the dentist?"

"What? No! Of course not! I just…don't want to go." He continued to look away from the smirking demon.

"Young master, a visit to the dentist is nothing to be afraid of. The dentist will simply check to make sure your teeth are strong and healthy."

"I know that! I just don't have time to go."

"I've scheduled plenty of time between your appointment and the arrival of Lady Elizabeth. So you have no excuse to not go."

Ciel began to pout again. "Fine."

* * *

A few hours later, Ciel found himself being dragged into the dentist office. "Master, really. You're too old for this," Sebastian said with an exasperated sigh as he yanked Ciel from the carriage.

"No! I changed my mind! I don't wanna go!" Ciel yelled, trying to dig his heels into the sidewalk.

"I'm afraid you have to go."

The young earl glared at the demon. "This is an or-"

"Master, we've been over this. If your orders interfere with your health in any way, I'm not obliged to follow them."

Defeated, Ciel pouted and allowed himself to be dragged into the office.

The scent when they walked into the office made Ciel a bit dizzy. It smelled of bleach and burnt teeth. It was lit up brightly by electrical lamps and a few candlesticks. And the only other person in the large waiting room was the receptionist.

Sebastian forced Ciel to stay in an uncomfortable wooden chair while he checked his master in. Once that was done, he sat next to him. Ciel continued to pout and turned away from the chuckling demon. "You really don't want to be here, don't you?" Sebastian said.

"Piss off," Ciel responded with a slight growl.

"Now, bocchan. Don't talk like that."

"I don't care."

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh and continued to wait.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" the high-pitched receptionist's voice said from the back doorway. "The dentist will see you now."

Sebastian stood up and practically hauled the limp earl to his feet. When Ciel wouldn't start walking, he whispered in his ear, "If you do this without trouble, I will make it up to you tonight."

Ciel slightly blushed at that offer and began to make his way towards the door.

* * *

Ciel sat down in the awkward dentist chair with Sebastian sitting in a nearby wooden chair. He fidgetingly played with the corner of his shirt and his knee shook slightly. He jumped a bit when the door to the exam room creaked open. "Good afternoon, Ciel," the dentist said warmly as he entered the room. He shut the door behind him and looked down at his clipboard. "So, this is your first visit in ten years?"

"Yes," Ciel responded, composing himself.

"Well, you're supposed to have a check-up every six months. But you're here now. So let's begin." The dentist took out a paper napkin and attached it to Ciel's neck. He tipped the chair back, turned on the light, pulled a pair of gloves and a mask on, and picked up a mirror tool and explorer. "Open wide."

Ciel hesitantly opened his mouth and the dentist began scraping at his teeth. God, he hated this feeling. The sound of the scraping in his mouth felt so wrong.

"Well, Ciel, your teeth look very well taken care of. I see no cavities and all your baby teeth are gone." He put the tools down and pulled Ciel's cheeks, exposing his teeth. "Bite, please."

Ciel did as he was asked and bit down.

The dentist made a sound that worried both the earl and the butler. He looked up at Sebastian. "Are you his father?"

"I'm his butler and his caretaker," Sebastian responded. "Why?"

"It appears your master needs braces."

Both Ciel and Sebastian raised their eyebrows in confusion. "I beg pardon but what exactly are braces?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, they're very new. They're a metal device used to correct the jaw line and straighten teeth. They can feel uncomfortable for the first couple of weeks but it can help his jaw movements become smoother and less difficult." He let go of Ciel's cheeks. "I can have them applied now, if you wish."

Ciel shot a glare to Sebastian that simply said "No". "If he needs these 'braces' then I think it would be best to have it done today."

"What!" Ciel yelled as he shot up in the chair. As he did so, he hit his head on the overhead light. He blacked out in the chair.

* * *

When Ciel came to, the only person with him was the dentist. He was writing something on the patient report and had his gloves and mask taken off. He noticed a dull pain in his jaw and winced. The dentist heard him and turned around, giving him a reassuring smile. "Hello, Ciel," he said. "I had your butler escorted to the waiting room after you passed out. My assistant and I were able to attach the braces to your teeth." He walked over to the teen, carrying a small mirror. "Take a look."

Ciel hesitantly showed himself his teeth and groaned at the metal contraptions glued to them. He covered his mouth with his hands and looked away from the mirror. "They're horrible!" he yelled out.

"Oh, come now. They're not that bad." The dentist put the mirror away and helped the slightly dizzy Ciel off the chair. "You'll need to have them put on a tighter gage in a few months but we'll schedule that later." He gave Ciel a pat on the shoulder. "Have a good day."

"Thank you," Ciel responded. He walked into the waiting room, rubbing his jaw, and saw Sebastian waiting by the door.

Sebastian gave a small smirk. "How did it go?" he asked.

Ciel didn't talk. He didn't feel like it and he was still mad at Sebastian for making him go to the dentist in the first place.

The demon held his master's chin lightly. "Let me see how they look."

Ciel turned away with the most childish pout on his face. Sebastian then squeezed his chin a bit and made his mouth open.

Sebastian looked at his master's newly acquired braces and chuckled. "Very adorable."

"Can we just go?" Ciel snapped.

"Of course my lord."

And Ciel refused to talk to Sebastian for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Please rate and review! I hope my weirdness entertained you. ^^**


End file.
